Supernatural: Demon's Deal
by feathersofthewinged
Summary: While Dean and Sam are hunting a Djinn on the anniversary of their father's death, they don't realize that another, more deadly hunter, is hunting the same clan…who had a history with their father. summaries suck, it's a good story. OC. Dean. Sam. Castiel. Balthazar. and many more!
1. Chapter 1

** hey! so, first spn fic! i hope it's okay! I will love love love reviews and comments on how to fix this up! it goes unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Kripke owns this, i'm just a loyal worshipper-er-writer.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Demons Deal**

**Meet the Boys.**

Dean gunned the slick-glossy black '67 Impala down the empty highway as Sam slept soundly next to him with Metallica sounding through the whole car. He faded in and out of his own mind as the hours flew by. His phone rested next to him on the seat. It was black and silent. It had been such a long time ago when things really began to change. Tomorrow was the anniversary and here they were hunting, of all things to do, on the day that ended and began their life.

John Winchester's anniversary of his death was tomorrow.

Dean didn't know how much time, year's maybe, had passed since he last saw his father on that dark night. He had stood there with Sam until the last log was freezing to the touch. Dean smoothly glided the Impala around a bend. So many nights after that Dean longed to pick up his phone and dial that number even if it would only give him a flat tone. It didn't matter. Sam was better now though, he rarely talked about their father anymore. He didn't even mention him today…but Dean knew his brother better than anyone. He knew Sam let the tears fall when Bobby or someone let the name 'John' slips from his mouth. He would hide it well but Dean knew better. Call it whatever the hell you want but it was still his damn responsibility to look after Sam. Sam could take care of himself no doubt, but after Ruby…Dean's trust in him had lowered.

Damn, that'd make it more than a year since John's death by Azazel. Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as the Impala hummed beneath him. Now with the apocalypse, Castiel and his angelic minions, Lucifer and Crowley, the Winchester world was going to shit. Dean sighed and looked in the rearview mirror.

"Hello Dean."

The Impala swerved into the next lane and into a patch of dirt as Dean yelled in surprise. Same jerked upwards, slamming his head into the dashboard as Dean slowed the Impala to a stop and whipped around to the mussed-haired angel sitting calmly in the backseat as if it was natural for people to nearly get in a car crash.

"-the hell, Cas?" Dean stared as Sam groaned and clutched his head, "We could have died!"

"That would have been unfortunate but I would not have allowed it." Castiel's deep sand paper-rough-smooth voice resonated in the car like a cello's string, "Hello Sam."

"Yeah. Hi Cas." Sam groaned in pain. Castiel reached forward, pressing two fingers to Sam's neck. Sam blinked as the nauseating headache disappeared, "…thanks."

"It was not a trivial matter." The angel nodded before turning to Dean, "I have a favor to ask of you. It's is very urgent."

"If it's a sexual favor then…"Dean trailed off at the blank stare the angel was giving him, "All right, what?"

"Balthazar has come across some Djinn. The main clan. They have enclosed two of my brothers and sisters but the Djinn have blocked out every demon and angel from entering to retrieve them."

"And you want us to get them." Dean nodded and started the car again as Sam turned to the fallen angel, "Smart plan."

"How did they get your…family?"

"I do not know. Balthazar told me they reside in a town in Montana."

"Name?" Dean pulled down the road again at a breakneck speed.

"Hobson."

"Right. So how did Balthy come across this and not you? Sheriff of the heavens and all that."

"Balthazar has many associates and sleeve tricks. He was close to many of Gabriel's resources before Gabriel left. He "knows" his "way" around."

"…Seriously Cas stop with the air quotes."

"Why'd you come to us though? We've gone against Djinn before and Dean nearly died from it." Sam spoke over his brother as Castiel looked out the window for a moment. The sun cast an odd halo around his head. His permanent sex-hair cast dark shadows over his face.

"It seems that the hunters in the area and in the other states are fleeing, but not from the Djinn."

"Fleeing? Why?" Dean shot Cas a look, "They can't be _that_ bad even if it is the head clan."

"The angels and demons stir as well. Something is coming but we do not know what it is yet."

"Lucifer? Crowley?"

"The demon is not strong enough to cause such a commotion of unease amongst the angels and humans."

"Well…do you want us to look into that too?" Sam pulled up his computer and switched it on.

"No. We are already looking into it. It would be useless of you to research what we learned before you. You would be too far behind."

"So stick with the Djinn, Sammy." Dean smiled as Sam began clicking into the key board, "So is there-"

A fluttering of wings interrupted him. Sam looked to the backseat then shook his shaggy head.

"I'll never get used to that."

"You're telling me. Anything yet?"

"Yeah uh…there's actually been ten deaths all Djinn-looking. Police just topped it off as some massive suicide club. A man recently went missing a day ago and the wife claimed that he was just running a late night run and when morning came he wasn't home."

"What's the husband do?"

"Construction…probably housing and restoring considering how small the town is." Sam clicked down the page, "Didn't they have you in a warehouse too?"

"Sort of. So! I say locals first then the wife. Who we gonna be?"

"Well since you lost your Marshall i.d. I say we go and stick with FBI. It's a small town so if they get suspicious we whip out the id's…only if they're suspicious Dean…no chick pick ups."

"What? I do not use our cover-ups to get into chick's pants." Dean failed at hiding the small smirk gracing his features, "It _is_ always the small towns with the hot chicks though."

"Dean!"

Dean chuckled and gave his younger brother a grin as they shot down the highway to Montana.

* * *

Hobson was a small town in the middle part of Montana. The place was still stuck in the nineties though, which Dean could appreciate. Sam however, was getting more and more frustrated with the crappy internet connection and wifi. They had changed out of their usual clothes and into their fitted suits with the FBI badges tucked carefully in their jacket pockets. Currently they were in a local diner-bar trying to get Sam's computer to work…well Sam was, Dean was staring down at the menu at the various cheeseburgers on the menu. The diner wasn't that busy other than the fact a medium looking group of men and women looked scared out of their minds as they nursed some nasty cuts and bruises over their bodies. Dean put down his menu and nudged Sam's leg under the table, earning a frustrated glare from the younger man. Dean jerked his head to the side and watched as Sam's hazel eyes followed to the group.

"I don't know about you but it looks like they just saw a ghost."

"Ghosts…Dean-" Sam stopped when one of the younger looking men shifted in his seat, stretching his arm back behind his back…revealing a very identical protection sigil in his forearm, "Hunters."

"You sure?" Dean froze, his eyes lighting up then darkening slightly, "just saying because if I go over there spouting demon crap and they're not hunters, I'm pretty sure they could beat my ass."

"Dean shut up. They have a similar protection tattoo like us."

"Well, one way to find out." Dean got out of the booth swiftly, Sam trailing behind as he stored his laptop away in his bag. The entire group stiffened and watched them like hawks as the brothers made a beeline to them. Dean pulled up a chair and seated it at the empty end of the booth while Sam slouched on the bar stool, "Howdy."

"Get lost." One younger man growled, his eyes darkening and looking away. He was around thirty, tall, short cropped brown hair and a certain European look about him. Dean stared.

"_Christo_."

None of the men or women flinched but they all did seem to take a double-take at the adventurous-suited man seated before them. A man with light, curly-messy blonde hair in a loose white shirt and jeans leaned forward. His piercing blue gaze locked onto Dean's and held him there, his mouth twitched into a smile as he sized Dean up. This was the same man Sam saw with the mark on his arm apparently because Dean saw it through the thin white material of his shirt.

"Now why would you go on and say that, mate?" the Australian accented man drawled out as a young woman with pitch-black dark short hair put a hand on his shoulder.

"I figured with that sigil on your arm you'd be a hunter and those cuts have got to be from something else." Dean replied cockily, already feeling the outline of the gun tucked into his waistband.

The man fell silent as they looked each other dead on. Finally the man broke into a charming smile, his eyes crinkling on the sides.

"I'm Patrick Jane. This is my team and two wayward hunters. This is Teresa, Rigsby, Van-Pelt and Cho." Patrick gestured to the woman with black hair, the taller man that had spoken up before, an asian man with the straightest most bored-looking face in the world and a petite beautiful redhead. They nodded and shook his hand, "Kiefer, Horatio, Booth and his wife Temperance. It's nice to meet you, uh…"

"Dean. And this is my brother Sam…Winchester." Dean gave another nod to the other hunters. There was a blonde man with fazed blue eyes and another redheaded man with sunglasses on despite being inside a restaurant with the shadess pulled down. The other man had dark black hair and deep brown eyes while his wife had light brown hair and a stoic stare that made you feel kind of stupid. They were all older than Dean.

"Winchester?" Van-Pelt piped up interested, with her green eyes flashing for a second and then looked to Sam, "Damn."

"Why do we come as a surprise?" Sam pulled up a chair, seeing that it was safe and a fight wasn't about to break out.

"Your father was the best hunter that ever lived on this earth." Van-Pelt gave another small smile, nearly breathless.

"What Grace is saying is that you boys have earned his title and have kept it up very well over the years." Patrick chuckled and sat back, his eyes grazing over them for a second as if he was reading them, "I've been hunting since I was a teen and I've never been able to kill an entire vamp nest by myself…which is why I've got a team."

"You…_you_ are not in charge." Teresa smacked his arm, reminding Dean vaguely of Ellen and Bobby, "I apologize for his misguided illusions. I'm Teresa Lisbon; it's wonderful to meet you two."

"So why exactly are all you hunters in this town?" Dean's eyes roamed over them, landing on 'Booth' and his wife.

"We all caught wind of the big clan of Djinn here." Booth sipped his black coffee as his eyes flashed to Temperance who was currently staring at the younger boys, "By the way if you're thinking of impersonating the FBI…don't. They've got this kid around town, Zack Addey, watch out for him because he can tell if you're badge is real or fake. You won't get anything from anyone in this town if he's around."

"Thanks. We'll remember that."

"We were following up on the same case, all of us were. But we had to leave; we're currently _trying_ to leave if he," Teresa glared at Patrick who simply smiled, "quits playing games on people."

"It's harmless, really mate it is." Patrick defended to Dean.

"But why leave? It's just a clan of Djinn right?" Sam broke in before they could really get into it.

"It's…not just a clan." Horatio took off his sunglasses, looking at Sam with a stern stare, "it's _the_ clan, the one that took Miami by storm in '06."

"We each had a shot with them." Kiefer added in, "But it's not the Djinn you have to worry about now. It's what's coming that you need to worry about. Compared to you boys…you've got no chance of surviving."

"What is it?"

"Ever heard of the McAllister family?" Cho asked, taking a bite of a french fry. Dean shook his head.

"No."

"That's because every hunter they run into dies. They're the best hunting family there is next to you." Van-Pelt butted in again. Teresa shot her a look.

"Wait, wait." Sam waved his hand, "These are hunters that hunt…hunters?"

"Logically yes. But to us…they're killers." Temperance stood up out of the booth as her husband grabbed a bag from under the table, "it was nice to meet you Sam and Dean but we have to go."

"Oh, keep in touch." Patrick waved after them as they fled the diner. Dean turned back to the remaining hunters.

"So, why is it that the seven of you can't take down a…what, family of four?"

"One."

"One?" Dean turned to Horatio as the hunter slid his glasses back on.

"The only remaining McAllister is the daughter. She is many things, including dead. According to the CSI databases across the world she died when she was four. She can't be videotaped, or fingerprinted. She burnt the finger pads off her fingers."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I have connections in the CSI headquarters."

"Horatio here used to work for them." Patrick whispered to Sam as Horatio looked out the window.

"Tough kid though, only fifteen years old." Cho looked at his watch and motioned to Teresa, "We need to go."

"Wait, wait, wait. What about this kid?" Dean grabbed at Van-Pelt's arm as she slid out of the booth after Kiefer. She looked to Teresa before sitting back down momentarily. He red hair falling in rivulets.

"You two should leave. If she hears there are more hunters after the Djinn…in the same town as her…she'll kill you. It's how we lost two other members of our team three weeks ago."

Dean and Sam stood up as the hunting group and the two others filed out of the diner. Patrick turned back and shook Dean and Sam's hand again.

"It was good meeting you mates. Don't die and see you around." Patrick gave a crinkling grin and jogged to where Teresa was currently impatiently waiting.

The Winchester's stared after them. Dean had never heard of anything like it. A hunter killing other hunters? He saw no point in it; they were all striving towards the same goal weren't they? And what the heck was up with that Patrick guy? Dean shook his head and dragged Sam out to their own vehicle, dialing Bobby on the way. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Dean?"

"Hey Bobby listen, I was wandering if you knew a family by the name of McAllister?"

"George? George McAllister's family was wiped clean a year or two ago. He's got a daughter but she's locked up in a psych ward over in Europe. Why? They have something to do with that case?"

"Yeah, apparently she got out. Sammy and I just ran into this group of hunters and-"

"Don't go near her Dean." Bobby warned as Sam slid into the passenger seat. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Why? Listen, those hunters at the diner told us that they kill hunters. Is it true? Because if it is…we've got a new enemy…"

"Yes Dean it's true all right? They've become a bit famous throughout the community. But listen close boy; I want you and Sam to get the hell out of there. If this is the same McAllister you're being told about, you boys have no chance even if you have Castiel on your side. That girl is smart, evasive and insane."

"Well-"

"No. Get. Out. Listen Dean, the girl is crazy. She looks at you, she sees a demon. She senses you and you're dead."

"Sounds to me like you've had a run in with her." Dean pulled out of the lot and started towards their motel.

"Yeah well, your dad did. When all the McAllister's were alive they lived right next door to you. Back when their mom was alive you used to play t-ball with their son, he'd actually be about the same age as you by now."

"What happened to them?"

"Don't know. After your mother's fire nobody knew where they went. Your dad sought refuge with them but they were totally gone."

"All right. Thanks Bobby." Dean pulled into the lot as Sam typed in McAllister into his laptop.

"You boys comin' back?"

"Since when have I turned down a challenge?"

"DEAN-"

"By Bobby." Dean hung up and powered his phone off, knowing Bobby would try and call again. As Dean pulled their things out of the trunk he sent a small message to Castiel, knowing the freakin' nerdy angel would hear it and give it some sort of thought. He followed Sam into the motel room and used Sam's phone to dial the Roadhouse. Might as well get two opinions on this if they were dealing with some insane teen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ellen it's Dean."

"Dean." Ellen smiled on the other end, "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. I was just wandering if Ash was there by chance?"

"Yeah just a minute. _ASH?" _Dean put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table as he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Sam raised an eyebrow as he did the same, "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, it's Dean and Sam."

"Dean and Sam…nice to hear from ya'. What can I do?"

"I was hoping you could keep some tabs on someone for us for a day or two."

"Name?"

"Last name is McAllister…Dad was named George and he's dead but we need the daughter."

"I'll get right on it. What do you want on her?"

"Location. Anything supernatural would help." Sam added before Dean could shut off the phone.

"I'll call you back tomorrow then."

"All right, thanks Ash." Dean nodded, "I owe you a beer when I see you again."

"I'm holding you to that Dean-o." Ash hung up and Sam regained his phone back again.

"So why exactly are we following her?"

"If she's as good as those hunters say she is we've got to keep an eye on her. Plus, she'll lead us straight to the Djinn if that's what she's truly here for."

"Huh." Sam stared at nothing for a moment before shaking his head and turning the glowing screen to Dean, "So I was researching where that man was last seen and the police said he was last spotted at a bar not far from here. But I'm guessing that the girl hunter might already now that so…maybe we should just wait for Ash."

"You kiddin'? she's not even here yet according to those hunters. We gotta move fast or she'll pick up on us though."

"What'd Bobby say?"

"We used to know them is all. I did t-ball with their kid or something. After mom died they disappeared. Tomorrow we should try and pull up something on them though. Let's go then."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and Impala keys, Sam following after him.

* * *

**okay! my first supernatural fic! gah i hope it's okay it's been flying around in my head for days, please pretty please review! reviews get more chapters and more chapters get more...uh...cupcakes and rainbows with Supernatural gooies on top! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Another part ha-ha this one gave me some trouble but alas here it is! I own nothing other than the characters that you don't recognize. Btw, what do you think of a Destiel 'Little Mermaid' story? I've been seeing like a lot of drawings on deviantart about it and I was thinking, maybe I could give it a shot? Ill be updating this story every Wednesday**

**Anyways, onto thy story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam's eyes surveyed the bar carefully; most of the patrons in here tonight looked tired and just wanted to pass out. Dean was currently flirting with the waitress, getting the man's information somehow. Sam just sipped his beer a seat away from his brother. Sam watched a large man head to the restroom, scratching his head. The beer clanked on the table heavily as Sam caught a glimpse of himself in a high mirror. Tomorrow was their dad's anniversary…his death. It had been hanging in his mind like the oncoming apocalypse.

He had had nightmares for the past week, all those images from his father from his childhood and then that…finding him breathless, lifeless on the floor in the hospital. Watching the doctors try to bring him back as the nurses tried to usher him and Dean out of the room.

It was torture. Sometimes Sam couldn't stand it. Maybe if he had just shot his father's shoulder with the colt Azazel would be dead and his father could be here with them, saving people and hunting things. Sam sighed as he brought the cool lips of his beer up to his mouth, taking a smooth sip. Sometimes…sometimes he wished he had just killed himself so he wouldn't be here.

"Sam."

Sam jerked as his brother's hand dropped off his shoulder. Dean raised an eyebrow as he ordered another beer for himself.

"You okay?" Dean scanned his brother as Sam rubbed his eyes, quickly regaining his composure, "Sam!"

"I'm fine Dean, jeez." Sam squared his shoulders in defiance, "What is it? What'd you find?"

"A younger brother who's got some serious sleep issues." Dean replied blankly as he pulled off the top of the bottle, "And that the guy was a regular in here. Everybody saw him leave that night…also he was always saying that he dreamed of a better life."

"…djinn alter your reality."

"Yeah, like a bad acid trip." Dean nodded and watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. Sam was…different.

Sam watched a woman walk up to a man and whisper something in his ear. The man waved her off with a frown as he returned to staring at his chips. Sam quirked his head as the woman burst into tears and exited through a private exit.

"Is it just me or does everybody seem…sad?"

"Depends on who you're talkin' about." Dean turned around and put money down for a drink as he pulled Sam along. They walked out into the midnight air and down the streets where their motel was. Dean tossed his empty bottle into an alley as Sam kept his eyes on the sky.

_Kid's been acting weird lately,_ Dean thought as they rounded another corner_, heard him crying in his sleep yesterday too…it's Dad, I know it…_

Dean stopped abruptly as he saw a rather emotional scene before him; a teenager was in tears as she talked to a police man. Dean pulled Sam against the wall and concentrated on the words. He had glimpsed something on her…

"-please you have to understand me!"

"I'm sorry kid, but we can't just give information to-"

"This is my father I'm talking about you daft-sod! He was the latest person to go missing! You freaking police men can release news to the damned media but you can't tell me anything about my dad!" her voice broke into a hoarse cry. Dean…Dean felt something tug in his chest, "Please…I'm just trying to find out…god, _anything_."

"…Your Steve's kid?" the man retorted, amazed somewhat. Sam moved closer to Dean and peeked his head around then moved forward to squat next to a large trash bin. Dean followed suit, "All right…but you didn't hear this from me you understand kid?"

"Yes sir. _Thank you_."

"The last time anyone saw your dad was at the bar a couple blocks away. Then the traffic lights caught him going to an old warehouse some twenty miles over. That's it. Nothing more…now go home and be with your mom before I arrest you."

"Thank you so much Sherriff Brandt. Me and my mother owe you."

Sam and Dean slammed back against the wall as the girl went jogging past and into a parking lot. The sheriff, Brandt, just cursed and walked the other way.

"I got police. You get girl." Dean voiced gruffly as he got up and took off after the sheriff. Sam was on his feet before he could think twice.

* * *

Sam Winchester, a tall, lean, muscled man walked up the steps to his motel slowly as blood coated his hands. He didn't even bother to knock as he stepped inside, shutting the door quietly as Dean got up from the bed and looked him over. Ever since Sam got his soul back…some things that his eyes bore witness to…was to much. Dean stared at his brother as Sam went to the sink and washed his hands as if he was in a trance.

"Sam…"

No response. The constant sound of the water rushing over his brother's clean hands made the hair on the back of his neck raise.

"Sammy, talk to me man. I mean, you're freaking me out over here."

Sam shed his jacket slowly and then sat carefully on the edge of his bed; his suddenly dark eyes were focused on the constantly-static TV. in the corner.

"How did it go with the sheriff?"

His voice was like a dead soul. Dean moved and sat on his own bed, staring at his brother harshly. He cleared his throat.

"Got him to tell me a bit more about the man. Sam, what happened...is the girl…?"

"Dead?" Sam snorted, "Far from it…but that wasn't a girl, Dean."

"…excuse me?"

"She's a killer…she didn't even blink…"

"Sam! What the hell happened man?" Dean was in front of his brother in a split second, gripping the younger Winchester by the shoulders tightly. Sam's eyes filled with tears as Dean searched his face, "What happened?"

_Sam counted his steps carefully as he followed the young girl to a monstrous Jeep Hurricane parked in the corner of the lot. He could see the outline of her dark green cargo jacket and dark brown hair perfectly. She had stopped crying the moment her converse touched the street, but she was struggling with something in her hands as she stopped next to her car. Sam took cover behind a convertible that was parked a couple of feet away. Sam's breath ghosted over the bright red paint on front of him as he looked over the hood carefully. She spun around and he ducked instantly, listening for possible footsteps. _

_He looked over again as he heard the click of a door opening. He inched forward as she ripped the seat back and pressed a button on the underside of her seat. There was a loud 'thunk' and Sam watched the girl pull a compartment out of the Jeep's hood and pull up another row from beneath that. Sam's mouth dropped open a little as she turned on a miniature light, looking over her weapons._

_She was a hunter._

_Sam could see the guns, the rifles, the ammunition, the knives, the crosses and holy water along with spell books and…she had everything. Sam blinked as she pulled a long knife from its place next to a sawed-off shotgun and stuck it up her sleeve. He could see some grenades, an empty blow torch and an actual military looking weapon as she pushed the bottom row back down into the bottom of the truck. Dean only used matches and cans of gas to blow things up and light things on fire. He watched, mesmerized as she pulled a bag out and threw it into the passenger seat before turning and tucking a pistol into her jacket. Sam backed up, memorizing the plate numbers, as she turned to get into her car. He had to get back to Dean quickly an-_

"_Hey…you old enough to have those?"_

_The girl spun around as Sam stilled and looked around the car again. She stared at the security man blankly as he shone a flashlight over her and the very visible knife tucked into her belt. The man stepped forward and she took a step back, her hand coming to rest on her knife instantly. She had wide brown eyes framed by dark eyelashes. She almost looked Italian and French…she was tanned and had the tensed body of a cat. The security man put a hand on his baton-looking weapon and smiled._

"_Now why don't you put that down before you hurt someone." He chuckled as the girl pulled the knife out of her belt and raised it, her lips curled into a feral smile as her feet shuffled on the ground. Sam looked around, noticing an older woman with her child coming across the lot, completely unaware of the scene she was about to trespass upon, "Okay now, come on. I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You don't scare me."_

_She flung the knife in an instant, making it look almost wild as the man pulled out the baton and too ka step forward. The knife dug snugly into his throat and ripped sideways, spilling out the man's neck muscles onto the concrete. The girl simply watched as she walked up slowly and ripped the knife out of his throat. _

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_The girl and Sam turned to look at the shrieking woman as she came upon the scene. She clutched her small child to her chest and backed away, "I'm-I'm calling the police."_

"_No you aren't."_

_The girl walked forward, her body completely going invisible under the darkness of the night as the woman screamed and clutched at her son. Then she dropped, she just dropped to the ground as the girl walked under the light that was illuminating them. She nudged the mother and the son carelessly as she pulled out a matchbook, lit it on fire, and tossed it on their bodies. Sam was frozen. His limbs couldn't move. He tried to move forward but something…something was holding him back. Sam ducked his head as she peeled out of the parking lot in the monster jeep._

_When she turned the corner he found himself by the man, trying to see if he was still alive. He slipped and his hands flung out into the man's neck. Blood seemed to crawl up his arms as Sam cried out and pulled back. His eyes shone with tears as he heard a child scream from inside the fire. _The mother had dropped dead and had trapped her son beneath her by accident._ Sam watched helplessly as the child screamed and then went suddenly silent like the night._

_He fled._

Dean rubbed his eyes as Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat while he tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Dean had murdered hundreds of people along with Sam…but never had he intentionally tried to kill an innocent person…_and her kid. _When Dean had been around Lisa and Ben as a vampire…it would be like murdering them in cold blood now. He would never be able to do it. Sam looked up at his older brother helplessly. To others it didn't seem like a big deal, but after _everything_ Dean could still see it clearly. She wasn't a hunter; this was some knife-happy psycho serial killer. Dean jumped as Sam's phone rang. He clicked it open, trembling, and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello boy." Ash sang from the other end, "Well, I got you girl and some good-bad news with it."

"Who is she first?" Sam managed to say as he stripped off his dirtied shirt.

"Goes by the name of Shai McAllister, last of the McAllister family. Kinda like you two in a way ha-"

"She's nothing like us." Dean bit out. Ash whistled low.

"Did I interrupt something…?"

"No. Uhm, go ahead." Sam shot a look at his brother as the tell-tale clicks of a keyboard sounded through the speaker.

"Anyways. Good-bad news. She's a hunter like yourselves and knew your family. Mom died in a car crash around the beginning of May a day after the kid's birthday BUT my thorough research confirms it was supernatural based. Her dad's been after the thing that did it right up until his death…hold up for a second…got a critter thing…"

Sam felt the room sway as he stood up. The beginning of May…the beginning…she couldn't be like him. Sam would have seen her when Azazel put him against all those other psychics…he would've chosen her right away because she was cold…Sam let out a big gust of air. It was just a coincidence. Besides, she was crazy…

"Sorry about that. Anyways, her two bro's were offed by some ghoul's long time ago and her dad was sucked dry by a Djinn. She hunts the harder stuff, well for a young kid hunter, Ghouls, Djinn, Shtriga, vamps…all that stuff."

"How'd you find this all out?"

"This kid tends to leave a trademark behind…every time she kills something she draws this sign, I can't tell what it is but it's pretty powerful. Shows up on my radar."

"Okay…bad news then."

"Bad news…she kills pretty much everyone that's taken her hunt or is hunting her hunt. Oh and that shitty motel you guys are trapped in over in Montana?"

"What? How did you-"

"Her room's right next to yours."

Dean jumped away from the wall as if it was on fire. Sam heard the click of Ash hanging up as he stood up as well. They eyed the wall for five minutes. Dean moved and slammed the curtain shut hastily as Sam moved the couch against the wall as if it was a barrier of a sort. The room suddenly became staticky in their ears while their vision moved in and out of focus. Sam dialed Bobby's number instantly.

"Hi Bobby, it's Sam." Sam whispered, looking towards the wall again.

"Don't 'hi Bobby' me. You boys get out of that town! Just because her dad knew your dad don't make it safe-"

"Bob-"

"No! She _may _have a soft spot for you Winchester's but I'm not going to take that chance! You have until morning or I'm calling the SWAT teams on your asses!"

"Bobby listen-"

"Morning Sam! And tell Dean to turn his damn phone back on!" Bobby hung up. Sam looked to his brother helplessly. Dean cursed and punched the air.

"Sonovabitch!"

* * *

A silver bracelet hung loosely from a slim tanned wrist. Carved-in letters shone and sent an array of sparkles across the ceiling like a majestic disco ball. It had been so long, so long since she could taste it. She could feel the monster's blood on her skin already. She was so close in locating the Djinn in this town; the one who had killed her father. The bracelet flickered again as she curled up on her side, holding her stomach with the force of an MMA fighter. What happened in the parking lot…she hadn't meant it to happen. It had gotten the best of her, that voice in her head. The one she had been trapped with every time she had woken up in hospital clothing…every time she drank the yellow liquid. It had just…god, what had she done? She used to have a little brother about that age, she used to have a loving and caring mother like that woman had been like. She squeezed her eyes shut as the bracelet stopped moving, the tiny diamonds on the ceiling disappeared instantly.

"_We have to go!" a deep gruff voice cried out deeply as she burst through a heavy door, her hand scraped on the corner of the door as she raced through the warehouse. Heavy footfalls fell after her quickly._

She curled in on herself again; her eyes flashed open as a loud gasp escaped her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt something twist in the pit of her stomach.

_The scream that ripped out of her throat and tore her lungs resonated through the steel beams that supported the building. She stopped and dropped her gun as she fell to her knees before the figure in front of her. _

"_Shai!"_

"_Dad…?" she got up and began to take the tubes out from her father's wrist. She screamed again and ripped the chains away, making the ceiling crumble at the brute force. Her father's blood dripped down his face slowly. She cradled her father's head in her lap carefully as the other man came in, blasting away at a stray Djinn. She looked up slowly as the man dropped to his knees next to her, "My father…he's…"_

"_Shai, we need to leave…" the man turned around, looking over his shoulder._

"_I…we can't just leave…him…" she sobbed and rocked back and forth. Her heart…her family…she couldn't feel anything, "Shit!"_

_Something clanged above them as she kept dropping curses like a bomb. The man hauled her up easily as she grabbed helplessly for her father. He held her close, his warm jacket smelt of sweat and gunpowder. She curled herself around him as he raised his gun and blasted away the monsters. His masculine arms pulled her inside his massive truck as she sobbed into her dark green jacket. His soft brown eyes looked over her body curled tightly in his passenger seat. His started the truck and peeled away. She felt a heavy hand rung through her tangled hair._

"_Shh sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay."_

Shai bounced up from the bed and paced across the room, her sweatshirt sticking to her back with sweat. She wiped, helplessly, at the invisible cold sweat that seemed to leak through her neck. She looked up at the ceiling where dozens of photographs were taped and stapled. She could pinpoint what building the Djinn were in, it was the difficult task of getting _into_ the building.

The Djinn, sneaky monsters they were, had taken refuge underneath the local police building. _Thankfully_, the police man last night worked in the same building on the lower floors so she could easily con her way to him…maybe. It was a risky plan. Plus when the man wasn't looking she swiped his card and had made a copy for herself so she could get in and scan in case the alarms went off. Crap. She hated being so young looking…well, young being only god-damned fifteen but still: she was screwed basically. Shai fell back onto her bed, head bouncing slightly on the springy mattress. She stared at the blueprint on the wall of the police building; she knew someone who could get in there no problem…but he never picked up his phone anymore. Shai closed her eyes; she needed to devise a plan.

**Ð·Ð**

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stepped out of the diner's bathroom. They had barely gotten any sleep last night, Ash's words ringing in his head. They also had to change motels because of Bobby's threat. Luckily no police or anyone had shown up for them but with Bobby, nowhere was really safe. That man knew Dean and Sam better than anyone. So now they were in an even dingier motel (if that was possible) five blocks away from the diner instead of being a block away. Dean collapsed in the booth as Sam poured over dad's journal. He smiled tiredly as the waiter brought more coffee.

"So does Dad even mention a girl in his journal? Not even a scribble of a name?"

"Nothing…other than Mom's name being written down a few times…" Sam flipped a page, "So what are we going to do about Bobby?"

"What do you mean 'what're we going to do' man? This is bobby, he may have some bark to him but he ain't exactly bitin'."

"I know but just…humor me for a second."

"…it's this girl isn't it?" Dean smirked, "I don't know Sam she's a bit young-"

"Shut up Dean."

"All right all right. Later today I'll call Bobby and see if we can dig up anything else, especially on the Djinn we're tracking-"

"No Dean, I mean seriously. Shut up."

Sam motioned over his brother's shoulders as someone came into the diner. Dean turned to look non-so-chalantly as a girl walked in the diner with a leather bag slung over her shoulder. Dean cocked his head as Sam lowered his eyes when the girl walked by. Obviously it was the same girl. She looked the part of a hunter though. They watched her slide into a booth easily, her black leggings were tucked into brown boots. Dean did a double glance as she pulled off her long green cargo jacket.

"Sam, give me a pen."

Dean scribbled on the napkin as he eyed the marking on the girls' wrist as she looked at the menu. Sam watched him, confused as Dean finished the drawing with a circle. Dean held up the drawing to Sam.

"She's got this on her wrist. Look familiar by chance?"

Sam stared at the protection symbol.

"It's for angels…protection from angels."

"Exactly, come on." Dean stood up, shoving the napkin in his jacket pocket before looking over to the girl again. This time they locked eyes. Deep soulless brown eyes flitted over him; her gaze left Dean feeling like someone had pricked him with needles and knives. Sam bumped against his arm, but he couldn't feel it.

She smiled and looked away.

Dean shook his head, his eyes closing for a second as Sam walked past him. When he opened his eyes…he was staring at large blue eyes in their new dingy motel room.

"What the-"

"I should try that sometime." An accented voice drawled behind them, "Looks fun."

"Balthazar-"

"Oh please Cassie, have some fun." Balthazar smiled as Dean and Sam stumbled to a bed to sit on, their insides seemingly turned to mushy-jello, "Hello boys."

"You two…" Dean looked up at Castiel as Balthazar leaned against the wall, "Well what the hell was that for! Cas, you knew we were on a case."

"Oh come off now, it's not Cassie's fault. I got him to get you boys here for a bloody well reason."

"What's going on?" Dean stood up weakly, turning to the messy haired angel for an explanation, "Cas, come on man."

"The Djinn I asked you to look into, for my brothers and sisters…something else is already hunting them."

"Yeah, a psycho hunter girl. We were about to talk to her when you freakin' zapped us out of there."

"Yes, this would have been a disastrous idea." Balthazar conjured up some fancy liquor in his hand, "Your 'psycho killer', Shai, is much stronger than she looks."

"Yeah we know. Killed three people last night and has killed even more singlehandedly." Sam spoke up softly, "But she is a hunter. Hunters are strong-"

"No, Sam you don't fully understand." Castiel gave a giant sigh of frustration, "you two recall my brother Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Shai was a dedicated worshipper of Gabriel for many years…which requires talent and precision. He protected her."

Sam stared at Dean, "That explains the mark on her wrist."

"Actually." Balthazar stepped forward around Castiel. "that part is me. She's my charge so to say."

"Your charge." Dean sat back down, "_You're her freaking guardian angel?_"

"…yes, I suppose I am. She's a feisty, arrogant thing-"

"What a match." Sam muttered.

"-but she's on a bloodthirsty binge for vengeance."

"The Djinn. Sam, Dean I need you to understand that Shai's family knew yours immensely well. She knew your father very well."

"Incredibly so." Balthazar winked wit ha smirk.

"You make it sound like they…" Dean turned back to Cas, "How well exactly?"

"Your father's adventures were quite well known up top. But don't worry about it yet Dean-boy."

"My father-"

"That is not of import anymore. I didn't want to tell you this but it is crucial that you know this if you wish to continue on this case."

"Just tell us…did he really…" Dean made a face as Sam put his head in his hands, the angel mojo-ing still screwing with his head.

"I am aware of what happened on the ocassions of your father." Castiel nodded in defeat as Dean made a move to throw up…their father…with that girl…

"Go…go on Cas." Sam cleared his throat.

"Thank you Sam, if you wish to continue, you have to know that she's been around much longer than the two of you."

"How? Bobby said we grew up with them, and besides the girl's only fifteen."

"During the time she worshipped our brother, Gabe turned some magic of his won on her. So's every time she's a second away from death she gets reborn as another, but with all her memories intact." Balthazar explained, "It's a hell of a way to live but dear Gabe didn't want to lose a follower."

"How many times has she been born then?"

"About, don't know really. Longest she's ever lived is about thirty years."

"Wait, so she can be all like, four years old and be dying then suddenly she's a newborn?"

"Yes, her spirit, her soul and her being would be transferred into that body. She's always with hunting families. Luckily Sam and you were already planned out by the Heavens so she was not able to penetrate."

"Instead the McAllister's got her instead of a perfect baby girl…and they all died." Dean got up, looking at the two fallen angels, "so what's with the Djinn revenge then?"

"She was with your father hunting down her father because the head Djinn took him. When you father and her arrived it was to late. John dragged her out."

"So like Dad, she began to hunt the thing that killed her family."

"Yes, similar to your story." Castiel nodded as Balthazar suddenly cursed and willed away his bottle of champagne, "What is it?"

"I have to go."

With a fluttering of wings beating around them, the bachelor angel was gone. Dean, Sam and Castiel stared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is incredibly short. I usually write down my story in a binder and then transfer it into the computer while making a lot of changes. I promise the next one will be long and we shall have Sam Dean and Shai talking about stuff! Please read and review if you have time, it keeps me going and I live off of it :D I own nothing other than the characters you don't recognize…so yeah, pretty much Kripke owns everything…even the world it seems.**

**Onto reading!**

* * *

Shai McAlister felt him before he even entered the motel room. For one, there was the sudden bottle of wine on her bed then the loud rustle of wings.

"'Ello." Balthazar leaned over the young hunters shoulder, watching as she typed things into her computer calmly. She gave a small 'hmm' and picked up her inky black pen to write other things down in her blue notebook. Shai turned around in her chair as Balthazar collapsed on her bed, already sipping from some crystallized glass; he smirked and procured another bottle for her next to her elbow. She rolled her eyes and picked it up, looking into the dark liquid.

"Do angels get drunk?"

"Unfortunately no, it takes a very long time to get a decent buzz." He rolled his shoulders and watched in comfortable amusement as the girl scratched her nose where his invisible wing 'accidently' brushed against. She glared and batted blindly at the air.

"Stop it. You're an annoying angel-thing."

"Any reason why you called, pet?"

"I'm being followed. I'm sure of it now. There were these two men in the diner that kept staring, when one stood up he didn't look away." She got up from her chair and paced in front of the older angel, handing him her un-sipped wine. He shrugged.

"They talked to you then?"

"No…I…I turned back to my food and when I looked back up they were gone. I think they were Djinn. The one that stood up after the first one, there was something off about him. Something different, I could feel it within my mind…it's bugging me like an invisible itch."

"Djinn don't look like humans, Shai."

"Then what are they pray tell?" she rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "Your freaking mark on my wrist burned like a bitch when I walked by them! I didn't know that was supposed to happen. I felt like Frodo with his sword whenever orcs were near…which wouldn't be so bad if I really though about it…"

"…what?"

"Lord of the- oh never mind." She sat back down heavily and skimmed over her notes, occasionally glancing to the blueprint then back up to the ceiling where the clippings were.

"I wouldn't worry, you're not being followed."

"And you know everything…of course, of course." She squinted at him, sarcasm lacing her voice playfully. Balthazar knocked her upside the head with his wing.

"My job, you insignificant brat, is to protect you."

"Unfortunately."

"Very much so, it seems."

"I should fire you and your lazy ass wings."

"Oh dear, what will I do without you to berate me every now and then?" Balthazar got up and wandered around, looking up at the ceiling, "and to correct your hunting mistakes?"

"Funny, you know jokes. Balth, I wanted to ask you a favor if you're up for it. I've looked at this at every angle I could come up with about getting into that building but I can't impersonate anyone yet for about…five years. The magic I was intending to use requires things only found in Russia. I _could_ ask you to retrieve them but with you I'm concerned it may make you a bit squeamish."

"Blood?" Balthazar scoffed, "I can handle that."

"The items I need are…against any angelic code to be honest. If you did these things for me your grace would die and you would become fully human." She watched his paled expression, "but I won't ask that of you. I kind of like you, surprisingly. So." She pulled down the blueprint as a post-it note fell to the floor at the shiny Italian shoes of her guardian. He swooped down, his fingers lifting the paper delicately.

"Anniversary? I never knew you got married." He joked, reading it as she took the paper from him and stuffed it in her notebook with a faraway expression, "What is it?"

"It's someone else's anniversary you dimwit. So, back to the favor do you think you could snap me in? Or at least past everybody?"

Balthazar opened his mouth but then shut it as a look crossed over his handsome features. He set down the empty glass as a wicked smirk graced his face. Shai backed up, knowing that smile meant either A) this would not benefit her in a good way or B) he was a bout to zap-snap them somewhere which would make her throw up her lungs.

"Bloody hell…I know some people that can help you out." He raised his fingers as Shai leapt forward to stop him.

Shai was ripped through the air like a limp rag doll. Her stomach churned as her head smacked into raw, hard, brown dirt. Her fingers curled into the ground as she felt blood leak out of her tongue from where she had bit it. Her chest, goddamn her chest; hurt like a bitch. Leave it to Balthazar to forget that _not all women_ had flat breast plates. As she hazily blinked back into reality, she was dimly aware of the smell of corn…and dirt. Her hand that was trapped underneath her body enclosed over the hidden knife as it was also coated with a small blood drop. The knife must have nicked her skin when that bloody champagne-sipping angel whisked her away to forget-forget land. Shai flopped hopelessly onto her back, still sucking in breaths as she stared up into the night star-filled sky.

"You suck." She whispered into the air, thinking for a moment she heard a smooth laugh in the wind.

Getting to her feet, her hand brushed against corn stalks as the wind picked up slightly. Great, now she was in children of the corn. She began to walk quietly under the stalks, listening to her breathes and everything else around her as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't in the best shape to be honest but she got by on orange juice, toast and cinnamon swirl bread…it worked is was she meant.

Suddenly Shai was flying backwards, her feet completely off the ground as the wind screamed and howled around her like a werewolf. Her head smacked against some corn as her body twisted around a thick stalk. Then she was flying into open air, her back colliding with the ground solidly. She opened her eyes swiftly as blood pooled into her mouth and out the sides.

"DEAN!"

Shai rolled onto her knees as a figure came tumbling into the pitch black crop circle she was blown into. She could only see the tall outline of the figure, racking him up to around six feet and with slightly large muscles…male, duh. Shai moved around him in a slow circle as the man stopped for breath, his floppy hair shone in the minimal light from the sky. The figure stilled and whipped around as her bare foot cracked over a broken corn thing.

"Hey-"

"Rah!"

Shai leapt forward, swinging her fist blindly into what she hoped was a shoulder as her other elbow went down and up, getting him right in between his hip and groin. The man let out a cry as he went down, clutching his…area. As she brought her foot up to kick him across the face, his arm shot out wrapping his hand around her ankle and tugging until she fell onto her back. His fist came down and her face was smacked to the side as he weakly stood up over her. She could feel the bruise already forming around her right eye; she could also feel blood trickling down her head from the rock she had scraped her head on when she went down. She groggily got up as the man eyed her in the dark. She could feel something wafting off of him, something familiar and comforting…almost like him…

"SAM! ANSWER ME!" a newer, gruffer voice rang out somewhere to her right. Shai felt the man in front of her shift and reach for something in his pocket, "SAM!"

"DEAN!" he called back, this man obviously was Sam. Shai shot forward before he could say anything else, pinning him to the ground by pressing her knee into a pressure point in his hip. Her fist cracked him in the face three times before she was able to reach for her knife, she raised it high above his head, keeping a hand closed tight over his mouth.

CRACK.

Shai felt her entire body go numb as she fell off of Sam, her knife falling away from her loosely as she felt an odd sensation creep up her spine. She…she hadn't been shot, she knew what that felt like…she mumbled incoherently as this Dean man came into the clearing-circle. He held a sawed off shot gun as he looked at the two figures on the ground in confusion.

"Sammy?"

"Dean." Sam groaned as he rolled to his side, holding his nose gingerly. Shai cursed and tried to 'roll' away into the corn behind her by a few feet. Luckily, Dean was to busy with Sam so she rolled a couple feet into the stalks. She gingerly pulled up her sweatshirt, feeling the small indentations directly on her spine. She brushed tiny bits of rock off of her, she scooped some up and smelt them.

Hunters.

He had shot her with rock salt.

Heat flashed through her as did cold sweat, making her blood boil as she looked to the two men from behind her hiding place. They were hunters, they were hunters and they were in her town.

Well, if she was till in Montana then they were in her territory. She crouched low and aimed her sight on the shorter man…

"You all right?" Dean tried to get a good luck at Sam's face but it was pitch black by now. Freakin' Balthazar just had to pop in for a mere second then poof; here they were in the middle of some crop circle cornfield. Sam nodded his head next to him as he bent to pick up his shoe which had fallen off somehow. As Sam looked up he caught movement on the side of him.

"D-Dean!"

"What-damn!" Dean was slammed down to the ground, his legs accidently kicking out and knocking Sam down again.

Shai rolled off of Dean fluidly, going behind him and locking her hands around his throat as he reached back and dug his nails into her neck, pulling blood out as he tried to rip her hands off. Sam got up and kicked her in the head, watching as she tumbled a good distance away and straightened back up. Dean pulled in air like he almost drowned. Sam pulled him to his feet as they faced the small girl breathing heavily and swaying uneasily on her feet. Dean coughed into his shoulder as he picked up the gun.

"You must be Shai McAlister then?" he called out to her loudly, only receiving silence from her, "Okay, well listen. My name's Dean and this is my brother Sam-"

"I don't care. I just want to go back home all right? I don't…I don't even fucking know where I am." She called back, dropping her hands to her sides in defeat. Dean lowered his weapon and Sam straightened up, still holding his nose, "But…then again. You boys are hunters within the vicinity of me."

Dean looked at Sam in confusion before looking back…only to find Shai a foot away with her hands hovering over their chests. Before any of them knew it, Sam and Dean were flying backwards and Shai was slumping to the ground because of Dean slamming the butt of the gun into the side of her face. The world went black.

* * *

Sam stared down at the unconscious girl who was lying down across his motel's bed. The entire left side of her face was cracked with dried blood but Dean was slowly wiping it away and replacing it with bandages. Castiel was here…well, he was here physically but mentally the angel was somewhere else. Sam had given up trying to contact Bobby, the old man wasn't answering anymore at all so he had returned his attention to researching the Djinn again. It was two o'clock in the morning already and with that fight in the cornfield not even an hour ago…Sam was beginning to feel the tell-tale signs of exhaustion.

"How long do we have?" Dean asked softly as he bandaged the girl's nose.

"Until eight. Bobby wasn't kidding when he said he'd send them after us, Dean." Sam sighed and collapsed on his brother's bed as Castiel stared into the far wall, "Hey…uh, Castiel?"

Castiel's angelic lightning blue eyes snapped to his immediately, waiting patiently. Sam rubbed the back of his neck; the angel always seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"How's-uh, how's it going with you?"

Castiel nodded and moved to sit down on the arm of the couch, the loose belt around his trench coat wrapped around his leg like a viper. Castiel played with a loose string from it as Dean stood up.

"Yes. He will be coming shortly."

"You'd think he'd be more connected with…" Dean paused and motioned to the young girl, "What? A fifteen year old girl who goes through people like they're nothing?"

"She stopped caring for people and herself when her father died, Dean. That was the 'last straw' for her. She couldn't cope."

"Yeah about that. When exactly did her father die? Because we lost Dad a few years ago…but we're fine."

"He died the nineteenth of January."

Dean frowned as he wiped his hands on his jeans…that date…he shook it off and briskly opened a bottle of beer as Sam stared at the blank TV.

"Still. Doesn't seem like a _big_ deal."

"Oh, it is when you know you had enough power to stop it but didn't."

The three men in the room turned to see the bachelor angel leaning against the post next to Dean's bed. Sam jumped up and backed away as Balthazar gave them all an odd stare. Castiel nodded to his fellow brother.

"Thank you…Balthazar."

"Yes well." He conjured up a martini glass as he walked over to his broken up charge, "Bloody…what'd you two do to her? I put you there to meet, not kill each other. And you two don't even have a scratch on you." He looked to Castiel who just looked away, "oh, so you heal them and not her? Your favoritism is showing Castiel."

"Hey, hey. She attacked us first." Dean butted in as Balthazar put a hand on her broken wrist and healed it with a muted snap, "we didn't know who or what she was so maybe next time you should tell us what your freakin' plans are instead of just dropping us places."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll keep that in mind. So how was the date anyways?"

"That is not of import Balthazar." Castiel cut in before Dean could mouth off anymore. He turned back to the two hunters, "As I was saying; the child had no options to save her father. When he died, a part of her soul was ripped out."

"Was that part of Gabriel's 'gift'?" Sam questioned. Castiel nodded.

"I…do not know why Gabriel added it."

"So all in all she had no crossroad demons, or angels helping alongside her. Unlike you two, who are like lemmings really." Balthazar tapped her on the forehead, healing her face. Her eyes flinched, "so she's got a more screwed life than-OW!"

"HEY!" dean pulled out his gun and cocked it, aiming at the mess of brown-black hair as Shai dug her knife further into Balthazar's shoulder, pushing the angel against the wall. Balthazar cursed as she took a step back, taking out her knife with a slick sound. She turned her eyes to Dean and lunged. Castiel flicked his wrist, throwing the girl into the wall and holding her there as Balthazar moved his velvet jacket to inspect the damage.

"Maybe perhaps you should have checked for weapons." Balthazar murmured as she let the knife fall to the ground. Castiel moved forward, letting her fall to the ground with a heavy thump, "Really Shai, I though we were past your hatred of this jacket."

"What'cha want? A cookie?" she got up weakly and looked around the room. Her gaze stayed on the two brothers, a slow look of recognition filled her eyes, "you…"

"Listen, we're only here to talk." Sam put up his hands in surrender. She eyed him heavily before looking back to Balthazar and then to Castiel, "My name is Sam-"

"You two were in the diner." She shifted her sweatshirt on her body as she crossed her arms, "and you kept staring at me like I was a freak. I'm not, what the hell do you want?"

"Listen, you used to know our dad-"

"And I care why? I should just twist your necks right now." She stood defiantly but Dean saw right through it. He could remember being that age and thinking he was tough shit. Dean just shook his head and relaxed, much to the Sam's surprise Dean walked forward and out himself a few inches away from her. He could see light sun freckles on her cheeks and the way her brown eyes unfocused for a few seconds. He could also see that she was trembling in fear at being surrounded by four men.

"Our father was John Winchester. I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam. That's Castiel, he's also an angel like your guardian Balthazar…" Dena watched the way her eyes flickered to Castiel to Sam and then back to Dean. Her gaze softened.

"Winchester?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uhm, we lived next to you…our house caught on fire." Sam nodded, coming forward as well, "we knew your family."

"Winchesters..." She took a step back, looking at them quizzically, "Prove it then."

"Shai." Balthazar started, she shook her head stubbornly.

"No. If you are who you say you are then I owe your family my life. John Winchester was my father's friend and a man who saved my life on many occasions, if you're truly Sam and Dean…prove it."

"I used to play t-ball with your brother." Dean looked down at the girl as she let out a breath, "and your room was the farthest from the front door. On the inside of your door was a poster of a bloody horror movie that you saw with your older brother when you're parents left town for a weekend. And this."

Dean grabbed the leather bound journal from his pack, wordlessly handing it over to her. Her fingers opened his father's journal carefully, her eyes widening in surprise then softening as a small smile graced her face. She nodded and handed the journal back to Dean as she turned to Balthazar.

"Is it true?"

"Every word love, now if you excuse me."

He disappeared with a snap. She frowned and turned her gaze to Castiel.

"You're the other angel then?"

He nodded and got up from where he had been sitting, holding out a hand to her. She stared at it then shoved her hands in the pocket of her hoodie wordlessly.

"Sorry, as much as I want to shake your angelic hand I still know you angels like to play tricks through handshakes." She turned back to Sam and Dean, "all right so you two are Winchester's…what are you doing in my town?"

"Hunting." Dean groaned as Sam elbowed him in the ribs. Shai's expression hardened instantly.

"Hunting what, specifically?"

"I…ghouls." Dean squinted.

"There are no ghouls in this town, Dean." She smirked slightly and eyed them, "you're on the Djinn case aren't you? You know, Balthazar said he was going to take me to some people who could help me with the case…"

"My brothers and sisters are in there." Castiel stepped forward, "neither Balthazar nor I can break them out, I was…unaware that Balthazar asked you to help."

"Balthazar asked nothing of me. I came here to kill the thing that took my father's life…" her entire demeanor seemed to drop completely, "today was his anniversary. I just…I know where the things are at; I just don't know how to get in."

"Well, where are they? We can help you." Sam offered. She flinched and offered a small smile as she moved towards the desk, "Shai?"

"Listen, I'm tired and I feel like I just got beat by a body builder in a corn field so…why don't you come and find me later today and we can talk about it. I'm sure you know everything about me," her eyes went to Castiel for a second before turning back to the desk and scribbling on a piece of paper, "but I know very little of you even though we grew up together somewhat. You two are Winchester's so that should hold her at bay until I'm out of here…"

"Hold who?" Dean walked forward and grabbed her shoulder as her eyes focused on his green ones, "Shai, hold who at bay?"

She just gave him a blank stare.

* * *

**so...kinda got writer's block over the weekend and today and i think it seriously shows in like, the last part. next chapter will be better, i promise! anyways, drop a review if you like cuz it keeps meh goin! also, if you've like, got any ideas on what you want to see more of then just let me know cuz i need more ideas yeesh. thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I own nothing other than people you don't recognise. Damn you kripke...ha, jk.D:

* * *

Dean's green eyes roamed over the ceiling in amazement until a kink in his neck forced him to look down and around the room. He finally settled on looking at the girl typing furiously away into a computer. Sam was sitting right besides her reading dozens of newspaper clippings, a look of awe settling on his face.

They were in Shai's motel room, the one that had been right next to theirs which had definitely _not_ been invaded by SWAT men. Dean would have to have a word with Bobby when they get back. Dean looked to the younger girl again…_if_ _they get back._ They had come over two hours ago, relieved to find that she hadn't set up any trap for them, and instead were welcomed somewhat warmly into her motel room where tons of books were piled on the bed and papers were taped to the ceiling. Dean had been impressed greatly; he had _never_ thought of clipping stuff to the ceiling ever in his life...the girl had game.

"So…explain to me again why your brother keeps wandering around." Shai looked up from the computer screen, glancing at Sam then looking to Dean. Sam snickered and flipped his hair out of his face, "You need something Winchester?"

Dean was surprised at how well Sam had warmed up to the killer girl, seeing as he saw her murder three people in front of his eyes. Then again, she _did_ _say_ that she had a soft spot for them since they were Winchester's…or something like that, Dean had spaced out for a few seconds.

"Yeah actually, I was wondering if there was any damn food in here-"

"Check in the cooler."

"-to eat…wait, what?" he squinted at her as she closed the laptop and got up. She smirked and pulled a small cooler out from under the bed, "Hey I was just kidding kid, really I was."

"Oh please. It's after lunch time anyways so just grab your shit. Leave the orange juice and carrots though…" she smiled shyly before remembering what she was here to do. Dean shrugged and sat on the bed, taking a ham sandwich out and chewing on it, "So…can you guys help me?"

"You know it's funny, since we got here you've barely explained anything to us other than the fact that you 'owe us' and you're tracking the head Djinn down. And you still refuse to tell us who this 'her' is." Dean pointed out as he grabbed a water bottle. Shai sat down again and scratched her nose nervously.

"Listen, all I need you to do is just help me; I didn't ask anything of you and I sure as hell didn't get whisked away by Balthazar into a corn field, got beaten, and woke up to find you two wanting to know every little thing about my god damned life! I can pay you when we're down if that's what you want but I really don't need you prying into my already sad little life got it?!"

Shai was breathing heavily by now, her lips curled up into an angry sneer as her hand gripped the seat until it was white. Sam had his hand on his gun that was tucked into his side as Dean stopped mid-chew. She blinked once, her face falling into an impassive look before getting up and going to the sink in the bathroom. Dean looked at Sam as they heard the faucet run.

"She seems sane enough." Dean nodded as Sam got up and stretched.

"Come on Dean, she's just a kid. I'd be scared if some guys started asking about my life too."

"She seem like a kid when she burnt that women and kid the other night?" Dean whispered back fiercely as he picked up the girl's scribbled in notebook, "'Cause if what Cas said is right, then we're dealing with some born-again BAMF mofo."

"I don't…what does that even mean?" Sam threw his hands up in exasperation as the faucet stopped running. Shai came out of the bathroom, her entire body expression more relaxed and intact than a couple minutes before, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just…I guess I kind of have a double personality disorder in my head." She winced as she sat back down in her chair again. Looking up at the two other men, "but I have medication for it so no sweat."

"Double personalities?" Sam echoed, raising an eyebrow as Shai snatched her book back from Dean's hands and gave him a look, "You don't seem like you have a double…person."

"Maybe it's that bi-polar thing then I don't know. All I know is that if you get to deep into my head I snap." She shrugged calmly as she reached up and tore down a poster, "So. I understand that you're…willing, to help me?"

"Yeah I mean, we're after the same thing aren't we?" Dean watched as she unceremoniously pushed her things off her bed and dumped papers on the covers, "as long as you don't kill us I think we've got a deal."

Shai stilled and closed her eyes for a brief moment as Sam elbowed his older brother. She let out a deep breath and smiled before turning around.

"Just get the hell out of this town after your done and I think you'll be safe from her."

"You other personality?" Sam carefully asked as he moved closer, looking at the papers.

"Or my very pissed off side of me sure. Whatever floats your boat." She turned to the papers and pointed to the main police building, "I've managed to track down the Djinn clan to this building."

* * *

Castiel stared through the window of Room 66b, invisible to everyone but the supernatural world. Balthazar leaned against the railing next to him, watching the clouds move in a slow parade across the sky. They had been standing outside the motel room for an hour and a half, surveying the people they were assigned to protect with their lives. Castiel shifted his feet as Balthazar sipped from a glass. The role of a guardian angel was hard, if not nearly impossible to complete. To protect your charge from everyone and everything was difficult even for the oldest angel in the Heavens. This included protecting your charge from getting a cold that was deadly and to protect your charge from other humans…and forcing your charge to harm no innocent soul. The Winchesters were not Castiel's charge but they had grown on him until he _made_ _them_ his charge. They didn't need protection, not really, all their lives they had been fighting and helping one another just fine without an Angel of the Lord watching over their every move. Then Balthazar was assigned Shai after Gabriel was defeated by their brother Lucifer…he had his 'work cut out for him' as dean would say, with Shai being a trained and extremely skilled hunter. Breaking her out of the mental hospital in Russia was only the beginning of the now strong-ever growing bond between the angel and the girl. Balthazar never seemed to mind though; he didn't even seem to care. He went when he thought he was needed and went when she called.

'_It's quite simple really, Cassie.' Balthazar had said as the fallen angel located the other in a remote vacation cabin, 'when I know she's in danger I help until she's safe and fully well. Until that point, I just wait until I'm asked again. Of course there are times when this is too much but they pass and we move on.'_

Even now, being the 'Sherrif' of Heaven and trying to keep the Winchester's from falling, Castiel himself was just about to break. Shai was not ordinary, not even for a hunter. Castiel had tried to tell the Winchester's the important details in the girls' life but not all of them. Balthazar had instructed him to not do so, Shai was an open person regularly and had no trouble telling her own story…it was the matter of getting her to open up about her personal stories that became the problem. Shai's mind was guarded heavily with walls upon walls of pain and fear. Castiel, if he wanted to, could dive into her mind and see for himself…but it would only being her crumpling down to that scared, insane girl again that Balthazar had rescued from the hospital. Again, it was so much responsibility.

"So how are they? Fighting at it yet?" Balthazar's cheery voice broke through Castiel's thoughts, still staring out at the world, "Or are they cooperating?"

"It seems that Shai is perfectly calm now…Balthazar, she took the lives of three innocents last night."

"Yes well, she is a bit paranoid when it comes to people following her like puppy-dogs." He gave him a pointed look as he whisked away the drink yet again, "Sam for example."

"Balthazar she can not-"

"You know for someone who just adopted the Winchester's you're a bit high strung on rules. Then again you always were, weren't you Cassie?"

"She will harm them Balthazar, I can feel it even now."

"Ho-ho! Since when did you get these 'feelings'?! Surely not just recently?" Balthazar smiled and clapped Castiel on his rigid shoulder, "No fear Cassie, I'm watching over her. But for now, I must go."

"What-" Castiel stared at the place Balthazar had just been standing in when the door in front of him opened and a girl ran into his stony chest.

"Oh I'm…Castiel right?" Shai looked up at him as Dean and Sam stepped out into the daylight, shrugging on their coats, "Nice to meet you again."

"Hey Cas, how long have you been standing here? You could've just mojo'd in there instead of being out here." Dean smiled at his friend as he took out the Impala's keys, "We're heading to the police building now."

"I need to get some stuff from my car, hold on." Shai disappeared around the corner to where she parked her massive jeep as Dean and Sam walked to the car with Castiel frowning behind them.

"I do not think this is the way to get to the Djinn, Dean."

"What're you saying? That we should just up and leave, while Charlie's Angel psycho takes all her research with her? I don't know Cas, she's actually really good at this stuff, almost better than me."

"You?" Sam leaned on the car, raising an eyebrow. Dean glared.

"_Almost_. Listen Cas, I think we should just work with her and Balthazar then after kill her off." Dean shrugged as Shai came around the building with a bag on her back, "I mean, truthfully, I hate her. She kills other Hunters and that pisses me off. When we get into the building and the angel repellent is lifted, get in there and smite her. It can't hurt us, one less monster to deal with."

"Another monster?" Shai asked as she walked up and stood in front of the car, confusion knitting her brows together as she shifted the Union Jack shirt on her, "…nevermind then."

"Let's go then." Dean slid into the Impala with Sam as Castiel zapped to the back with Shai next to him. She held herself perfectly still as Dean gunned the slick glossy-black Impala down the small town roads.

Dean watched the teenage girl in the mirror cautiously as Sam read through her notes. Whether she knew Dad or not, this girl was still a monster that needed to be taken down by force. Sure she looked sweet and shy on the outside but he could see past that façade. He could see the anger, the torment and pure violence radiating off of her skin like a bad disease. She knew her stuff, he could give her that much, but she killed others like him. She could've killed those hunters that were in the Diner whenever she rolled into town. This was just getting them nowhere. First, Cas spills that she was Gabriel's 'follower', whatever that meant, and that when she dies she gets reborn with all her memories intact. Secondly she's got second person crazy girl disorder which triggers her violent side, he could see that clearly. Lastly, she was a time bomb. At any moment she could snap and kill both of them, disregarding that she owed them her life. Dean watched as she scratched her nose. She'd be one hell of a demon for sure; Ruby would have eaten her up.

Which wouldn't have bothered him _so_ much…

Dean stopped the car in an empty space as he handed Sam the FBI badge and another to Castiel. Shai cocked her head as Dean took out some handcuffs and spun them around his finger.

"Oh god, you're not one of those BDSM guys right? 'cause you're not tying me up, the angel maybe, but not me." She mouthed off as they got out of the car. Dean stopped and turned to Castiel as the angel looked at the kid. Dean shook it off as he took the bag from her and tossed it around the local police building, putting some trash over it to cover it up. Sam grinned slyly.

"Nope. This is how we get you into the building. Plan A is underway."

* * *

"Hey! Anyone in here have a holding cell?" Sam yelled, sticking his head into the building. Every police officer inside jumped up at his voice then nodded, "Good, because we have a hostile outside. My name is…" Sam paused for a second closing his eyes, "Sean Lennon, FBI."

"FBI?" a black man around thirty stood up as Dean came into the building holding the young girl close to him as he secured the handcuffs behind her back. Castiel stood next to her, "What's FBI doing here?"

"Why don't you bag this girl and then we'll have a talk with whoever is in charge here." Dean smiled as three men came over to them. Shai and snapped at the nearest officer as he reached around to push her towards the cells in the back. Dean grinned as she disappeared; he turned towards the older black man who had stood up. God, he could pass for Uriel's brother.

"Our supervisor's gone on vacation at the moment. I'm second in charge around here. Name's Langston Hughes." He shook Dean's hand, "And you are?"

"John Cooper. These are my partners Sean Lennon and Mace Covey."

Langston's eyes roamed over the young men in font of him before gesturing to go to the Supervisor's office for some more privacy. Dean pushed Castiel ahead as he caught a glimpse of the officers coming back from the cell with split lips.

"Forgive me for commenting, but why are there three of you? And what is wrong with that young teenager?"

"She killed three people the other day. A woman and her child then a security man." Sam spoke up as Langston watched them like hawks, "We've been tracking her since Utah. She's had a bit of a long streak."

"She's young."

"She's had help, we suspect an older looking guy, has a thing for velvet jackets." Dean spoke up, forcing himself to not look at Castiel's narrowed eyes, "and we've tracked him here along with her."

"Well, as you've probably noticed this is a very small town, and no stores sell velvet jackets. But please, elaborate more on the fact of why three men from the FBI are here. Surely you didn't come to just catch a girl and her boyfriend?"

"No. you're right." Dean grinned and sat down, "We were called to investigate the case of Steve Miller, the man who went missing recently. We have strong reasons to believe he's connected with a few other cases of ours."

"Well, gentleman. You'll have to talk to Officer Brandt about Steve. He's the man who's been leading the case on him. Excuse me for a second." Langston got up and exited the room. Sam quickly broke into the drawers as Castiel stopped time outside the room. Dean looked to the angel as he nodded.

Dean fled the office and stopped at the scene before him. Everyone was as still as statues, one man had thrown up a sunflower seed in the air and was just about to catch it in his mouth. Dean smiled to himself and exited the building, noticing how everything was moving outside. He retrieved Shai's bag and went back in quickly, passing Sam as he ran papers through the copying machine. He stole the keys off of an officer's belt and raced to the back where Shai was currently frozen trying to scratch her shoulder by biting it…the girl was weird. He tucked the keys into her pocket and tucked the bag underneath the bed in the cell, pulling the covers further over it. He closed the door as Castiel came in, his hand still palm up as if he was holding the time. Which he kind of was.

"I don't get it, why can't we just go down and investigate?" Dean asked as they made their way back to the office, "It'd be easier."

"Because that will take time Dean. I don't have the full power anymore for you to fool around." Castiel watched as Dean stopped and took the sunflower seed from the air and put it over the officer's eye, "Such as that."

"Loosen up Cas, we've got this." Dean winked as they retook their seats in the office. Sam stuffed the copies in his briefcase as Cas closed his fist. Air rushed in around their ears as the door finally closed behind them and an exclaimed shout of pain resonated. Dean snickered into his fist as Sam and Castiel gave him bitch-face #15's;_ seriously_? Dean shrugged as a young man entered the room. Definitely the officer from the other night, when the Winchester's first saw Shai.

"Hi, I'm Officer Ted Brandt. You fellas must be the FBI men huh? We uh, we don't get a lot-any-of you around here." He sat down on the edge of the desk and smiled. He had to be twenty-two, "So…here about Steve Miller?"

"Yeah, can you tell us anything? My two partners will be investigating him while I deal with the kid." Sam gave a brief grin as Dean cast a look at him, "any type of information will be good."

"Not much to say about Steve really. He was a good man, kept his head down and loved his wife and kid. Come to think of it, I ran into his kid a while back, last night actually. Scared to death for her father."

"Kid? In the papers, it said he never had a kid."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Can you give us the address to where his family lives?" Dean stood up as Brandt nodded and wrote the directions on some paper.

"Don't know what use this'll do, we already questioned Maggie. The woman's a wreck without her husband." He handed Dean the paper as the three men stood up. Sam nodded to Castiel to exit, "So uhm, how long are we holding this girl?"

"We'll come back tomorrow morning, we already called a unit to come and take her. Thanks for your time."

Dean, Sam and Castiel exited the room and crossed to where Langston was sitting, watching the security camera in the cells. Brandt stared down at it in confusion.

"Hey, that's Miller's kid!"

"Well! We'll be back tomorrow morning for the girl." Dean pushed his brother and Cas out the door as Brandt skipped to the holding cells. Langston nodded and turned away.

"Dean, what are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed as they rushed to the Impala and got in, "We can't just leave her!?"

"Call it payback. Besides, she can get in and take the mojo off in which Cas can get in, smite her and while we deal with Djinn's, he can rescue his bros and zap us out of there."

"…and you think this will work?" Sam faced his brother as they turned down the road, "Dean…that won't work."

"Have faith Sammy."

"You don't even believe in God."

"Doesn't mean I can say it and not mean it."

"Yes it does!"

"Shut up Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean grinned back.

Plan 'Kill the Enemy with no Heart' was well underway…Dean just hoped it would go smoothly.

* * *

**oh wow hi, sorry i didn't update the past few wednesdays. i was getting ready for school and blah blah blah_. _i'll try to updateevery Friday so i have the weekend to write and some of the weekdays when i have time.(which i'll either be doing from my ipod or claptop who knows.) i mean, people seem to think i'm smart or something so they put me in AP classes...and chemistry...dude, wtf, i won't even use that later in life unless i'm Bill Nye! haha yeah, so, i think i know where this is going, hope you like it and continue to like it :) reviews and feedback are always nice. :) so yeah, every friday is going to be an update unless my homework kills me and makes me become some demon who feasts on evil teacher's souls and gives them to Lucifer to smash together in little bits.**

**...**

**ha?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Guys! Chicks! Chicks!

Sorry this story has taken so long to update, I started school along time ago and my homework has like been doubled and the clubs nd stuff im in take a lot out of me and by the end of the week im still swamped with homework and tired. Don't worry though,this story hasn't been forgotten! I plan to finish it…sometime. But for now it'll be on pause.

Also!

I'm totally redoing this story when I have free time. Everything's going to be a bit more detailed and the plot's changing a bunch. So if you like, like the story line so far then copy n' paste hah. But seriously, I'm redoing the stuff in my spare time, I just thought it wasn't you know detailed enough like my other story Inglourious Basterds. So, I'll be revising it and uploading it somethime. Might be a while though. Message me though if you have any requests or stuff, cuz I can always add it in ;) anyways, thanks for reading it and commenting. And if you haven't I hope you will : ) bye until later!


End file.
